In a display device, a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) or an electrophoresis display (EPD), forms a screen. The display device is applied to a variety of types of image screen devices. Meanwhile, the device adopts a touch screen in order to provide convenience of a manipulation. A window formed of tempered glass or transparent polymer resin is positioned on the front of the touch screen. The window is divided into a screen part and a bezel part, that is, an edge, at its central part, and protects the display device against an external impact or damage attributable to a contact. The window is attached and fixed to the touch screen by a transparent adhesive (OCA) or an ultraviolet rays-curing adhesive. With the recent emergence of a flexible and bent display, a corresponding window also emerges.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-1574923 suggests a display device having a detachable window and a method of attaching or detaching the window. Specifically, the patent can easily replace a damaged window because the damaged window can be easily separated, has a simple process of fabricating a display device, has a low production cost, and can be designed in various ways. Likewise, the patent enables a display device capable of attaching or detaching a touch screen. However, in addition to the characteristics suggested in the patent, functions, such as control of adhesive strength for attachment and detachment, the prevention of attachment of an alien substance, fingerprint prevention, the easy removal of bubbles, and a smooth application to a curved display, need to be supplemented. That is, this is for matching a detachable window or touch screen with various usages and environments.